freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Zao's Airship
Zao's Airship is an Airship from the Kingdom of Shang Mu. It is also the personal Airship of Mayor Zao, and the is only one left that survived the attack from Prince Dail's raid of the Kingdom Stone in Fortune Night. Appearance Zao's Airship is a large red ship with sails that also doubles as a boat for emergency water landings. It is also quite large on the inside, as it houses beds, a kitchen, and an array of Missiles to defend against enemy airships. History Freedom Planet To the Airship! Follwing the negotiations in Shang Mu, Mayor Zao offers his only remaining Airship to Team Lilac for their journey to Shang Tu. On the Airship, Lilac and Carol talk about the worlds beyond Avalice and we're excited about the idea on going on a space adventure someday. Torque implied that he remembered almost saying the same thing, though he wasn't prepared for the sacrifices he had to make. Meanwhile, Milla was at the back of the Airship, looking at the stars and making a wish. Carol asked what kind of wish it was, and Milla told her she wanted to see her parents again. As the two headed below deck to get some sleep, Lilac is shown to have overheard Milla's wish and begins to show concern for her young friend. Battle in the Skies The following morning, Zao's Airship is ambushed by Prince Dail and his Sky Battalion. Our heroes fire off the missiles aboard Zao's Airship and ride them to three of the enemy airships to destroys their turrets that were protected by Dail's forces. On one of the airships, Lilac is confronted by Spade, who attacked her when she was unable to convince him that it was Lord Brevon who killed his Father, but was beaten and forced to retreat. Once all of the turrets were destroyed, our heroes fight Dail and his Kujacker from aboard Zao's Airship, defeating him without difficulty. Sky Battle Aftermath After Dail's retreat, Zao's Airship appears to have taken a bit too much damage, and plummets out of the sky, falling into a river below. Fortunately, the Airship was intact enough to stay afloat and began to sail downstream. Lilac was furious, realizing that Zao had deceived them and used them as bait for the recent attack, believing that Avalice's leaders are too brain dead to pay attention to anything but themselves. Torque then asks where the closest city was, Lilac answers that Shang Tu was a few miles east, stating the river should take them there. Once they get there, they'll give General Gong an update on the situation, hoping the Royal Magister will believe their story and help them. Girl-To-Girl Chat At the back of Zao's Airship, Lilac checks on Milla, who was draining the water out of her ears. Recalling last night, she decides to ask her about her parents, whom she's been away from for a really long time, which explains why she's been alone in the woods. Seeing that Milla was feeling homesick, Lilac tries to cheer her up by complimenting her survival skills, stating that she couldn't survive a day without her Treehouse. When that didn't work, Lilac offers to have a girl's night out with Milla, doing stuff like try on dresses or pig out on a plate of sushi. Milla thought of Lilac's request as a playdate and asked if Carol could come to, with Lilac wishing her luck in getting the Wildcat to put a dress on. Milla giggles and accepts Lilac's offer, and the two grow closer in their friendship. Life with the Scarves At the front of Zao's Airship, Torque has a chat with Carol, asking her how she and Lilac met. She explains to him that they were once members of an underground street gang called the Red Scarves, where they met Spade and made crazy prize money from martial arts tournaments. She also tells him the reason why they left the gang, and it was because Spade had crossed certain lines that she and Lilac wouldn't cross. Torque then asked if Spade was a prince, since he was Dail's brother, Carol replies that he could be, but he never talked about it. Lilac and Milla came up to the front of the Airship, and the team watched together as the Kingdom of Shang Tu came into view. Upon arriving, they left Zao's Airship behind at the docks and headed for the Royal Palace, never seen or mentioned again for the rest of the game. Freedom Planet 2 Zao's Airship is confirmed to return in Freedom Planet 2. It's role is currently unknown. Gallery Mayor Zao's Airship.png|Zao's Airship in the sky; Our heroes can be seen onboard. Mayor Zao's Airship (interior).png|The Living quarters on Zao's Airship. Fp2 poster hero.png| Zao's Airship seen alongside the heroes in Freedom Planet 2 Category:Vehicles